


【鱼进锅】A凭什么不能嘤嘤嘤？

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】A凭什么不能嘤嘤嘤？

郭德纲对他这位ALPHA搭档充满好奇，时不时盯着他看，以为自己能看出什么不同。实际上于谦是与大多数ALPHA不同的，他把自己的信息素收的严严实实，相处不是很长时间的甚至都察觉不到他是ALPHA。

因为这他也闹过不少笑话，后来都变成酒桌上的喜闻乐见。

那个时候郭德纲还去参加演出之后的聚会，如果那可以称之为聚会的话，因为那只不过是大家在一起吃晚饭罢了。

他只是安安静静的坐在于谦身边，听人酒后胡言，不过于谦说的话他倒认认真真的听。

于谦没溜的说起他被人当成OMEGA的乌龙事件，郭德纲捧着酒杯看着他的侧脸问道：“那您为什么还敛着啊？”

于谦侧过脸，微微低下头，笑道：“你喝了我就告诉你。”

郭德纲就乖乖喝了，谁想于谦道：“一会你来我屋，我慢慢告诉你。”

大家听罢笑做一团，郭德纲也低着头笑笑。

宿醉的清晨，郭德纲是被哭醒的，是被于谦哭醒的。

一大早就趴人床边哭，不知道的以为要出殡。

郭德纲在心里吐槽。

面上温温柔柔的哄着：“您这是怎么了？”

于谦哭的直抽抽，说话都时断时续，“昨天，昨天晚上我喝多了……”

郭德纲觉得自己的儿子比他省事，真心的，不是占便宜那种。

于谦爬起来，坐到床边，本想扑到他怀里，可是那么大一只，卯足了劲儿扑上去，直接就把郭德纲按倒在床上。

郭德纲被他压的哼一声，于谦簌簌的哭着，“我说错，说错话。”

郭德纲刚与他相处不久，心里已经有他，这个人把他拿的死死的，虽然有时候略显轻佻，可总归喜欢他，愿意包容他。

现在他这个样子，郭德纲以为自己没醒。

趴他身上哭的人因为没有得到回应而不满，信息素慢慢散发出来。

很多年没有经历过ALPHA的OMEGA异常敏感，他这才意识到不对劲，板起脸来，低低喝道：“起开我这！”

谁想于谦抬起头不可思议的看着他，“我那么喜欢你，你却这么凶我……呜呜呜……”

郭德纲被他突如其来的告白搞的措手不及。

ALPHA的信息素越来越浓，他身下的OMEGA就像是温水里的青蛙，想走也走不了了。

于谦眼泪汪汪的问他，“你愿意原谅我吗？”

郭德纲闭起眼皱着眉点头。

于谦看他这个样子又要哭，“我不相信！我要你亲我！”

郭德纲睁开眼睛瞪他，他被锐利的眼神吓的忘了哭。他自觉自己有点凶，稍稍抬起脸，轻轻吻在他的嘴边。

于谦垂着眼眸，因为刚哭过，鼻音很重，“我好喜欢你，那么坚定，那么厉害。”

郭德纲抿着嘴唇，刚松开的眉又皱起来。

“你是我的光，我愿意追随你，就像，就像夸父。”

不死不休。

郭德纲极为惊讶，这么浓烈的感情，他从未想过，自己会被他看的这么重。原来他也被玩世不恭的外表欺骗了。

亏自己还自认为阅人无数。

郭德纲搂上他的脖颈，把他拉近，轻轻的吻上去，信息素也显露出来。到了这个节骨眼儿上于谦偏偏又要退。

郭德纲察觉到翻身把他压瓷实了，狠狠的说：“跟你说实话，我早就看上你了，今天你跑不了了！”

他从未见过这样的郭德纲，他见到的，都是谦卑的，乖顺的，即使上了台也对他尊敬有余。

于谦皱着眉眼看又要哭，郭德纲训道：“憋回切！”

他就自己在那抽搭。

后来还是没憋住，最后以两个人打抑制剂结尾了。

于谦特意找他解释过，说是ALPHA易感期，矫情的要死。

“所以你平时也不愿意显露信息素，是觉得更丢人吗？”

于谦哑口无言。

郭德纲站起来走到他面前，双臂环住他的腰身，“我就喜欢你这样的，不如你跟了我，我哄你。”

于谦叹了一口气。

“谁敢笑话你我弄死他！”

于谦被吓的一口答应了。

所以很多年后的德云后台，即使他们大爷拧得跟麻花儿似的缠在师父身上撒娇，他们就跟聋哑人一样该干嘛干嘛。

毕竟没人想真的变聋哑人。

end


End file.
